It was only just a dream
by GRUVIA LOVER
Summary: GRUVIA some of chapter 334 its a short little story but its cute i hope you like it :) and please review.


**i dont own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does this is a short but cute story i hope you like it.**

**IT WAS ONLY JUST A DREAM.**

It was a cool night in Magnolia Juvia was at her house taking a nice warm shower she got out got her pyjamas on and jumped in her bed she covered herself with the blanket when someone knocked on the door Juvia was surprised it was quiet late but when she heard a familiar voice she fell in a blush "Juvia open the door its me Gray" Juvia walked to the door and opened it very slowly she saw a topless raven haired man "Gray-sama what are you doing here?" "ammm well its quiet silly but I cant get in my house" "how come?" "I lost my keys" Juvia started to giggle "what so funny may I ask?" "Gray-sama is funny where did Gray-sama lose hes keys?" Gray scratched hes head "I don't know" Juvia opened the door wider "come in Gray-sama" Gray fell in to a blush but still went in "thanks and im sorry for knocking this late" "its ok Juvia wasn't asleep jet" Gray looked around the room "so this is where you live" "yes Juvia likes this place" Juvia walked around the house she showed him her room and off course Gray spotted a plush that looked like hem "wow that's cute" Gray got the doll up and showed it to Juvia "oh…..Gray-sama…Juvia was…" Juvia got cut off as Gray placed his finger on her mouth "you don't have to explain…" Juvias face was red like a tomato "ammm one more thing can I sleep here" Juvia was looking at Gray she couldn't say anything until finally she got back to the real world "yes sure Gray-sama can stay" Gray smiled at her "thanks". Juvia setted up the bed for hem I mean the couch that he could sleep on "is this ok for Gray-sama" "yea sure thanks well good night Juvia" Juvia blushed she started walking in her room "goodnight Gray-sama" Juvia closed the door jumped into her bed she then started to bounce up and down "OMG GRAY-SAMA IS IN JUVIAS HOUSE" she screamed Gray knocked and walked in Juvias room "Juvia are you ok?" Juvia stopped bouncing on the bed "yes everything is ok Gray-sama" "ok good night" Gray walked out of the room *_Juvia was a bit loud_* she said to herself. Later on it was midnight and Juvia had a dream.

**JUVIAS DREAM.**

"Juvia" a pink haired girl called out "Meredy-chan whats wrong?" "ohh nothing I just came to ask have you seen Ultear anywhere?" "no sorry" when Juvia said that Gray pushed them on the ground because a dragon fired at them "that's enough chit-chat" Lyon called out Gray got up "ouch Gray-sama touched Juvias butt" Gray helped Juvia up "Juvia I have to tell you something" Juvia looked amazingly at Gray "it's nothing important" she looked at him with hearts in her eyes *_it might be important for Juvia*_ she taught to herself "we don't have time for this" Lyon said and a dragon popped up and nearly hit Juvia but Gray pushed her over and it hit hem instead Juvia looked at Gray tears flowing down her cheek then another hitted Gray and another which hit his head Juvia couldn't believe this was happening Gray dropped down on the ground Juvia went over to hem "GRAYYYYY" Juvia screamed her tears falling on Grays chest when she felt someone touching her cheek "J…Ju…via" "Gray-sama you are going to be ok" Juvia didn't stop hoping "J…Juvia I….I Love You" Juvia looked at him as his eyes shut she sat hem up and hugged hem tightly "GRAYYYY".

**BACK TO NORMAL**

"GRAYYYYY" Juvia screamed Gray quickly got up from the couch and ran to Juvias room he saw her pillow was wet and tears coming out from her eyes he grabbed her sat her up and started hugging her she hugged back "Juvia wake up" Juvia kept on crying but she woke up "Gray-sama don't ever leave Juvia" she cried on his chest Gray could feel tear drops going down his chest "hey it was only just a dream its over I'm here" Juvia looked up at Gray he smiled at her "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama" she was trying to let go but Gray was hugging her tightly then Gray grabbed her face gently pulled it closer until they kissed they kissed for about 10 seconds "Juvia I have to tell you something" "yes Gray-sama" "Juvia I…..I Love You" Juvia smiled "Juvia Loves Gray-sama to" Juvia calmed down and they laid down they slept Juvia's head digged into Grays chest Gray's head on top of Juvia's he hugged her just so she knew whatever she dreamed about was only a dream.

_**ok here it is I hope you guys like it its a small story but its cute i think please review **__**. :)**_


End file.
